prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nahallac Silverwinds
Welcome Welcome to the Wiki. Check out the forum for recent discussions on articles. If you need any help, ask on my talk page. RobJ1981 02:31, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Not Stalking... Sure, stalker...kidding :p Yeh, the "politics" here are a little toned down compared to Wikipedia. Feel free to pop in and out and contribute anywhere you like. The Wiki is in it's early stages of development. if you have questions about article development here or anything feel free to ask (I still haven't finished the drafts of the guidelines for notability, inclusion or MOS here yet, it's harder than you think :p). — Moe ε 04:28, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Sweet thanks :) --Nahallac Silverwinds 14:30, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, as far as politics go, the problem doesn't exist. The only (active) admins on this wiki are myself, Moe, and RobJ1981. We're all good friends who understand what a problem politics can be, so what problems we do have are easily and quickly sorted out, usually in a way that pleases everyone. Moe is the de facto guy in charge around here since he's the BCrat, but you can basically do whatever you want. I only show up when something (relatively) important happens, but since you're here that may change. Have fun! -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 04:42, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :That is really good to hear :) I haven't done much since I signed up, I still need to look around more and get my bearings here and then see what I can do! --Nahallac Silverwinds 13:25, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Hi Naha Welcome to the Prowrestling Wikia. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 03:38, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Hybrid! :) --Nahallac Silverwinds 03:41, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, I left you a message on Wikipedia explaining why I'm back. My userpage there also contains more info. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. With how many friends are signing up I really need to become more active here. Cheers, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 04:20, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yes I'm going to attempt to be active here once I find out whats what. Its like Wikipedia but not, or something. Heh. --Nahallac Silverwinds 13:26, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Answer to the question on Moe's talk page I'm pretty sure both are fine. That policy page should be updated. I believe this is a better and more up-to-date guideline of what shouldn't be here: Pro Wrestling:What the Pro Wrestling Wikia is not. Overall, most things are fine here, as long it's notable. I know Moe was working on a notability guideline, but I don't think he finished it yet. However, there isn't a huge need for that guideline yet: as many big names from WWE, WCW, Japan (and so on) still need articles here. Plus many promotions, events and much more need articles as well. There is plenty of content to create still, before we are out of article ideas. RobJ1981 21:28, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good to me, I thought it sounded strange that those particular things wouldn't be allowed. They aren't something I'm jumping up and down to run out and create, but figured there was definitely room for them here eventually :) Thanks for the reply! --Nahallac Silverwinds 00:15, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I have completely removed that section from the page as a precaution to anyone who visits the page. Some of those kinds of articles are perfectly fine for this wiki to the contrary of what that stated. — Moe ε 15:49, 26 September 2007 (UTC)